Changes
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: You all know Rookie, the clumsy, green, intern agent. But how exactly did he join the EPF and why? What was his life before the EPF? If these are your questions, this non-canon one shot is just your story. Written in honor of the end of Club Penguin.


**A/N: Yo! I didn't know Club Penguin was closing, so this story is in honor of that (bye bye childhood). Now, this is NON-CANON, so if some information comes out later (like Rookie's real name), then remember this was written BEFORE that. It's fanfiction, for Rockhopper's sake! Anyway, now that's out of the way, enjoy! Cover'll be coming soon, or maybe it'll already be up...**

* * *

"Come on, Flipperhead! What're you waiting for?" a light blue penguin, with a blonde wig under a propeller cap called to a green penguin.

"For my pet rock, of course!" the green penguin called back, gazing up from the fresh snow. He was a young penguin, wearing nothing but a pair red sunglasses.

"Ugh, you're so weird, Flip," the light blue penguin chuckled. "Come on, we're gonna be late for the Pizza Party at the new pizza place!" Flipperhead's eyes lit up as he followed the blue penguin.

"Pizza sounds so awesome, sis!" he said cheerfully. "What're you gonna get on your pizza? I'm totally getting fish!"

"You and your fish, Flip," the light blue penguin sighed, rolling her eyes. "Cheese is fine for me. Come on."

"Whoa! Who's that?" Flipperhead asked, pointing to a navy blue penguin in a lab coat. "He looks familiar."

"Oh! That's G, owner of the Sport Shop. Remember?" Flipperhead's sister answered. Her voice lowered. "I heard that he's also part of a secret agency."

"Secret agency?" Flipperhead repeated, his eyes widening.

"Not so loud, Flip!" the light blue penguin hissed. "I don't know much, but apparently there's a secret agency here."

"Cool! I'd love to join a secret agency." Flipperhead said dreamily, sitting down at a table. His sister laughed.

"Yeah, no offence Flip, but you're not exactly secret agent material," she said, sitting down next to him. "Besides, it might be some silly rumor some penguin made up. Who knows? Anyway, I'mma order some pizza. You wanted extra fish, right?"

"Yeah…" Flipperhead replied, as he watched G exit. He wondered what it would be like to be a secret agent. _It must be so cool!_ He thought. _You get to go on cool missions, beat up some bad guys, eat secret agent food, all undercover! I'd love to do something like that._

"Uh, dreamy-head?" Flipperhead's sister waved her flipper in front of her brother's face. "You're drooling all over the table."

"I am?" Flipperhead questioned, wiping his beak embarrassingly. His sister rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird, Flip," she chuckled. "Which is why you're the best big brother ever!" She playfully smacked Flipperhead's beak. He laughed.

"And you're the best little sis ever, Waddles," he replied. He picked up his pet rock. "My little buddy agrees!"

* * *

"There's the Sport Shop," Waddles said, pointing to a store. "Why do you need to go there?"

"I wanna ask G about the secret agency!" Flipperhead answered. Waddles rolled her eyes.

"Flip, there's no secret agency," she laughed. "He'll say you're talking nonsense."

"Never say never!" Flipperhead said, entering the store. Waddles sighed, preparing for her brother to make a fool of himself- again.

"Can I help you?" G, the store owner, asked Flipperhead.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew anything about secret agencies." Flipperhead asked, with a pleading tone.

"Secret agencies?" G smiled. "Oh no, there's no secret agencies." A gleam was in his eye as he said this.

"See? What did I tell you?" Waddles asked, with a 'I told you so' tone.

Flipperhead's optimism didn't vanish. "Well, thanks anyway, sir!" He and Waddles left the store.

"I don't know why you want to become a secret agent, even if there _is_ a secret agency," Waddles said to her brother, fingering her golden wig. "It sounds so dangerous!"

"And awesome! Imagine, Waddles, beating up bad guys!" Flipperhead retorted, making some punching motions with his flippers, before slipping over and landing on his butt. Waddles chuckled.

"Mom was right," she observed. "You really _are_ a special case. Still a rookie to the world."

* * *

A few months had passed, and Club Penguin was growing more populated. Penguins were everywhere, and more stores were being built. Flipperhead was trying to meet everyone, and introduce his pet rock to hot chocolate. Meanwhile, Waddles had made some new friends, and was spending less and less time with her brother. Flipperhead didn't mind at first, but he started to realize his sister was drifting away from him. She wouldn't play 'secret agents' anymore, and rarely went sled racing with him. If she did, it was always with some of her new friends. Flipperhead liked her new friends and all, but he really just wanted to be with his sister.

But what about Flipperhead? Well, he hadn't changed at all. He still had his pet rock, loved pizza, and enjoyed playing 'secret agents'. But he wasn't sure why his sister was changing. All she seemed to care about these days was the latest fashion, her friends, or any new trends. She didn't have time for her big brother anymore. She was a new penguin. The only thing she kept was her little propeller cap, which was from the siblings' father, before he went on an adventure and never returned.

Flipperhead hung around the sports shop, feeling deflated. His sister had declined another game of sled racing, because she was going to some party at her friend's igloo. Flipperhead wasn't angry. He didn't like being angry. He just felt depressed and left out.

"Why can't I have amazing friends like Waddles?" he asked. "I'm just a boring green penguin who has nothing but a pet rock for company." He sighed and bowed his head. "They're all right… I _am_ just a rookie to the world." Then he noticed someone suspicious exiting the Everyday Phoning Facility. He yelped and leaped behind a bush, watching the penguin gaze around. To his surprise, it was G, holding a box.

"They're going to love my new invention," G mumbled. "This is the best yet! We'll track down whoever is causing trouble…"

"Who's causing trouble?" Flipperhead asked, poking his head out of the bush.

"Gadzooks!" G cried in surprise, dropping the box he was carrying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Flipperhead apologized, rushing out to help G. He picked up the box, only to drop it again when he fell over. "Oh, whoops!"

"Nevermind," G sighed, grabbing the box. He extended a navy blue flipper to the clumsy Flipperhead. "What are you doing out here, my young fellow? Were you eavesdropping? How much did you hear?"

"Um…" Flipperhead dug his foot into the snow. "Well, I was kinda hanging around, and I saw you coming out of the Phoning Facility, talking about someone causing trouble."

"I really must not talk to myself," G mumbled. He smiled at Flipperhead. "Well, my friend, just pretend you didn't hear that. There's no trouble. I was just worrying about… something else."

"What's in there?" Flipperhead asked, pointing at the box.

"Err… nothing," G answered. "But don't-" Too late. Flipperhead already opened it, and brought out a phone, with the words 'PSA'.

"Whoa! What's this?" Flipperhead asked. G snatched it out of his hands.

"That's nothing!" he cried, stuffing it back into the box.

"What does PSA mean?" Flipperhead asked. He gasped. "Is it a secret agency? Oh my Rockhopper, I knew there was one!"

"I have work to do." G muttered, leaving Flipperhead in the dust as he entered his shop and locked the door. Flipperhead's smile did not falter.

"There's totally a secret agency!" he cried. "I have to tell Waddles about this!"

* * *

"For Rockhopper's sake, Flipperhead, there's no secret agency," Waddles groaned, adjusting her new blue shirt. "I've told you this a _gazillion_ times. When will you learn?"

"Not until I find it!" Flipperhead squealed. "G is part of it, I swear!"

Waddles let out an exasperated sigh. "Flipperhead, grow up. There is _no_ secret agency. G isn't part of it. No one is, okay? You need to stop worrying about your silly childhood fantasies and move on. Go and get a job at the Pizza shop. Then you can get some money and join the rest of us."

Flipperhead didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he felt tears build up behind his glasses.

"Y-you're right, Waddles," he sniffled. "But I'm just a rookie. I'll _always_ be at the beginning."

"Whoa, I didn't mean to make you cry," Waddles said, waving her flippers. "Come on, Flip. We'll go for a fly on the jetpack launchpad."

"I don't really feel like it…" Flipperhead mumbled, as he and Waddles headed up to the jetpack pad on the beacon.

"It'll be fun!" Waddles laughed, strapping herself to a jetpack. "Trust me, my friends say it's the best thing since cheese pizza." Flipperhead didn't reply. "Oh, all right then. Be a grumpy head." Her jetpack puffed out smoke, and she took off into the sky. "SEE, FLIPPERHEAD? THIS IS AWESOME!" She flew around in the sky, and slowly, a smile formed on Flipperhead's face.

"Pesky penguin!" someone yelled faintly. "This'll teach you!"

"AHHH!" Suddenly, Waddles was sailing down from the sky, her parachute in pieces.

"WADDLES!" Flipperhead screamed. He reached out for a jetpack on the side, and placed it on. He blasted off on full power, swerving through the sky like an uncontrollable missile. He clumsily landed in the middle of a forest, and scanned the area. "Waddles?" he called. "Sis? Waddles? Where are you?" He took off his sunglasses, and dug through the snow. "Waddles? Waddles, please, answer me!" Then he tripped over something and landed on his front. "Oof!" He thought he had tripped over a branch, but when he looked back, he realized it wasn't a branch.

It was Waddles' propeller cap. Flipperhead knew it only meant one thing: Waddles was gone.

* * *

From that day on, Flipperhead swore he was going to join a secret agency. He loudly mourned Waddles' disappearance for many days; he didn't like to keep his feelings in. After that, he placed her propeller cap on his head, and began his 'training'.

"Trust me, Woody," he said to his toy wooden puffle. "One day I'mma be the best secret agent anyone's ever seen!" He swung his arm, "HIYA!" And fell on his butt. "Ouch... Hey, maybe I should talk to G. Maybe he'll know more about the secret agency. Whaddya think, Woody?"

* * *

For the next few days, Flipperhead stayed near the Sport Shop, and asked G about the secret agency. G told him over and over again that no such thing existed, but Flipperhead was persistent. Truthfully, G felt sorry for the young green penguin. His sister was gone, and his life was a bit of a mess. _Maybe I should show him… no, it's a secret_. He can't. _But I can't stand to see the young fellow suffer anymore! I must do something nice for him._

So, the next time Flipperhead rolled up, G invited him for coffee at the Coffee Shop. Flipperhead ordered a hot chocolate, while G had a strong coffee- his favourite.

"Thanks for inviting me, G!" Flipperhead said brightly, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Pleasure is mine, my friend," G replied, stirring his coffee. "So, I've noticed you've been visiting my shop a lot, and asking me about a secret agency. What makes you think there is a secret agency?"

"Well, why wouldn't there be?" Flipperhead asked. "I mean, you talked about someone dangerous, and you were holding a phone with the word 'PSA'."

"You mean _abbreviation_ ," G corrected, sipping his coffee. "Ah, yes. That's for an invention I was making, not for a secret agency." A gleam was visible in his eye.

"Oh…" Flipperhead said glumly. His smile suddenly grew, and his tone brightened. "Well, you make awesome inventions, G! I bet a secret agency would love to have you as an inventor!"

"You are too kind, my friend," G chuckled, blushing slightly. He checked his watch. "Gadzooks! I'm late!"

"For what?" Flipperhead asked, tilting his head to the side.

"For a… uh, meeting," G replied. He stood from the table. "I'll see you around, my young fellow. I hope you enjoyed your hot chocolate." Then he exited the coffee shop, while Flipperhead watched his figure vanish. Suddenly, the exuberant green penguin hatched a 'brilliant' idea. Using his 'secret agent' training, Flipperhead followed G. Fortunately G was a daydreamer, or he would've noticed the clumsy penguin 'sneaking' behind him.

Finally, G arrived at his Sport Shop. He gazed at everything.

"Where is it?" he mumbled. He sorted through some things in the cupboard. Flipperhead slipped past him, but accidentally knocked a mannequin- or should I say pennequin- over. In fright, he leaped into a large cardboard box. G turned around, raising his brow at the knocked over pennequin. He shook his head, "Must be the wind." Then he spotted a large cardboard box, which held Flipperhead. "Oh, there it is!" He picked it up, and heaved out a lot of air. "Gadzooks! This is heavier than I remember!"

However, he managed to drag the box all the way into the neighbor building, and go into a secret entrance. A group of penguins were waiting for him; they chuckled when they saw him struggling.

"What'd you make this time, G?" a purple female penguin asked. "Looks pretty heavy. Jet Pack, help me here." A red penguin wearing a tuxedo and a jetpack nodded; he and the purple penguin helped G place the invention on the ground.

"Phew!" G exclaimed, dusting off his lab coat. "What a challenge! Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, a brand new invention that will revolutionize the PSA forever. It will blow your minds, showing you never before invented technology. We will advance so far ahead-"

"Yeah yeah, we get the point," the purple penguin scoffed. "Just show us the invention!"

G muttered something under his breath, but opened the box regardless. However, something he did not expect happened.

"SURPRISE!" Flipperhead cried, popping out of the box.

"GADZOOKS!" G exclaimed, falling over.

"Sweet Rockhopper!" the purple penguin cried, her eyes widening. Jet Pack Guy tensed.

"How'd you get in here, mate?" a female brown penguin asked Flipperhead. She turned to G. "Do you know this fella?"

"Yeah, he does!" Flipperhead cried. "Don't you, G?" He faced the others. "My name's Flipperhead. Dumb name, right? Anyway, I wanna join your secret agency!"

"How…" G was still frazzled.

"Whoa whoa whoa," the purple penguin waved her hands. "You can't just sneak into the PSA to join it… uh, Flipperhead. That's not how it works."

"I can't?" Flipperhead asked, like it wasn't obvious. "What a shame. I didn't even intend to sneak in!" He got to his feet, but accidentally tripped over the box. "Oops! Sorry!"

"You honestly didn't notice this guy?" the brown penguin asked G.

"I was too busy thinking!" G retorted, standing up. "Gadzooks!"

"So… can I join your agency? Pretty please?" Flipperhead asked, blinking his eyes.

"Well, we'll talk to the director," the purple penguin said. "Can you go and get her, Jet?" Jet Pack Guy nodded, and walked off. The purple penguin sighed. "Well, G, since you know him so well, you can stay with him, and keep him out of trouble. Come on, Paige. We need to investigate the security system." The two female penguins exited.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Flipperhead cried, leaping around with excitement. "A real secret agency! I knew one existed!"

"Be careful, my friend!" G cried, keeping Flipperhead away from a cupboard of inventions. "You can't touch those!"

"Did you make them?" Flipperhead gasped. "Oh my Rockhopper! I knew it! I knew you worked for a secret agency! Just wait until I join, G! We can work side by side! I can't wait to be best buds! Well, if we aren't already, heh."

G found it hard to be angry at this young, exuberant penguin. Well, G rarely got angry. In fact, most of the time he was energetic himself, and flowing with ideas. Or he was panicky. He was always panicky before he got angry. And by the time he had calmed down, he just didn't have the feelings powerful enough to build anger. However, this does not mean he never got angry. It just happened in a… different way.

Jet Pack Guy returned, with a stern expression on his face.

"Whoa, hey there!" Flipperhead chuckled. "Who're you? What's your name? Am I a secret agent yet?"

Jet Pack Guy faced G instead. "He needs to do the secret agent test. If he does, he is worthy."

"A secret agent test?" Flipperhead squealed. "Yes! A real secret agent test! THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

"I understand," G replied. He faced Flipperhead. "I'll take you there, my friend." G wasn't sure if he wanted Flipperhead to become an agent or not. But the penguin had a lot of energy. He wouldn't give up easily. And, truthfully, the PSA needed that. Someone so persistent.

So, for a while, Flipperhead did the secret agent test, which is a test of skills required for a secret agent. It took 44 times, but eventually, Flipperhead made it into the secret agency. He was so happy that he ran around screaming, "I'M IN THE PSA! I'M IN THE PSA!"

"Not so loud!" the purple penguin barked. "This is a _secret_ agency, remember?"

"Oh… right," Flipperhead chuckled. "So, do I have a secret agent name?"

"Yes," the purple penguin replied, taking out a sketchbook. "Your name is Agent Flipperhead."

"Uh… actually, on my 34th try on the agent test, I thought of a better name," Flipperhead interjected. "I thought… well, since I'm new… I could be called rookie… Agent Rookie."

The purple penguin smiled. "I like that. Agent Rookie."

"Or just Rookie," Flipperhead added. "My name's pretty silly. I don't think the whole agency needs to know it. Agent Rookie is _way_ better."

"Welcome to the family, Rookie," the purple penguin replied, holding out a flipper. "I'm Agent D, but you can call me Dot. I'm a master of disguise." She swirled around, and suddenly, there was a pot plant in her place.

"Dot?" Rookie called, gazing around. "Dot?" He raised his brow. "Where did she go?"

"Told you I'm a master of disguise." the pot plant chuckled. Rookie screamed.

"OH MY ROCKHOPPER! THAT POT PLANT JUST TALKED!" he exclaimed, running around with his flippers in the air. Dot laughed. She was going to have a lot of fun with Rookie.

It was a shame he was too oblivious to realize. But he never stopped being the innocent, lovable penguin that once ate fish pizza with his sister at the first pizza party. Yes, he hasn't changed at all.


End file.
